Blackout
by TopSecretZombie
Summary: Naruto gets a little over confident when he is drunk but with these results that's not really a bad thing. KibaNaru, mentions of drunk sex.


I wrote this back in 2014. Not beta'd. Just clearing out my drive and trying to make myself feel better

* * *

Naruto groaned softly a hand raising to cover his eyes. The fog was lifting, oh, so slowly in his mind. He didn't remember going to bed, though he did remember the black out the hit the entire city.

Naruto's eyes widened, something didn't feel right, and he looked down at the tanned skin and the arm around his waist. His heart rate picking up slightly as he followed the arm up and yes it was Kiba. He was naked in the bed of his next door neighbor and he didn't remember a damn thing. What was happening to him?

"Calm down."

The deep voice heavy with sleep spoke and Naruto realized he was breathing heavily but he couldn't voice his questions.

"You don't remember?" He heard the sigh leave Kiba.

"You remember anything?" A shake of the head and Naruto rather regretted it when the arm withdrew and Kiba sat up the sheet pooling around a very taut stomach and lower Naruto realized he was staring and he risked looking up to the lazy smile.

"You came over when the power went out I was drinking with some friends." Kiba huffed out a short laugh. "You swore up and down for an hour that you could handle your alcohol."

"And?" Naruto whispered.

"You kissed me."

Naruto's cheeks heated slightly.

"Then this happened I was hoping you remembered, also that we could repeat last night. If you wanted to maybe have dinner here tonight?"

Naruto licked his lips nodding he wouldn't lie, he had a crush on this man for nearly a year and it just figured that he was completely wasted and came onto Kiba and now couldn't even remember it.

"I'd like that." He squeaked, though it was a manly squeak he was just surprised to be pulled back down and back tightly against the very naked Kiba, all though that had already been established.

"So, um, how bad was I?" He had this issue of being over confident and well the ability to talk people into things, like that foursome when he turned twenty one.

"Well I had never seen you like that before, you were loud and I never knew you were into dirty talk."

"Okay, we can stop there." Naruto buried his face in the pillow, ignoring the reverberating chest behind him.

"There is nothing wrong with it though most people wait till the guests are gone-,"

"Ah, No, no more." Naruto shook his head. "We never speak of it again."

Kiba leaned up on an elbow, pressing a kiss to a lightly colored shoulder. "It was fun, but- I... uh, I definitely like the sober you more. Don't get me wrong the confidence you had suits you, but, uh, the inviting people to watch or join I can live without."

Yes, it was settled Naruto was never drinking again, ever. And, 'If the mattress could swallow me up that would be perfect.'

Kiba chuckled, fingers tracing along Naruto's arm. "I don't think the bed can do that, I can but no the bed can't."

If Naruto could have buried himself deeper in the mattress he would have but the growing hardness pressing into his ass cheek stopped him from doing anything.

"We can go back to sleep, whatever you want." Kiba laughed softly. "Are you- are you checking to see if your breath smells?"

"N-no." Naruto pulled his hand back under the covers, ignoring the the chuckle that left Kiba only to find himself rolling onto his back and staring into brown orbs and the K-9 teeth of the grinning man, briefly before he found himself being kissed.

Unfortunately he didn't have the chance to kiss back.

"I won't lie." Kiba whispered as he pulled back slightly. "About an hour ago I got up and brushed my teeth." He smiled again. "But your breath is still kiss worthy so don't worry."

Naruto creaked a blue eye open, then both eyes widened, if anything Kiba's just seemed as wide. His forming words were silenced by a large-oversized dog diving between them happily.

"The fuck."

A woman's voice had Naruto trying to hide himself back in the mattress with the yelling Kiba laughing woman and happily licking his flesh off dog, he wanted a do over.

While Kiba was dragged with only a sheet covering himself into the living room-the large dog following. Naruto made a quick dash for the bathroom, promptly ignoring the other two people he intended to have a shower and if he was lucky she would be gone by the time he was done and Naruto could save some face.

He hadn't even started the water when the door opened Kiba with a frown placed they key on the counter. "She's dragging me to the vet clinic with her so I have to leave. But, dinner is still a thing right?"

Naruto nodded watching a grin briefly flash at him before Kiba disappeared he stood there quietly even after they had left, his eyes on the sliver apartment key, a silly smile on his face. . .

It took Naruto four hours and a long conversation with Sakura about his date tonight. Of course she gave him a long, 'don't forget protection.' That was followed by a shriek of laughter when he admitted what happened the night before. Shortly after she was on his doorstep dragging him out shopping, because apparently it was a big deal for him to be on a date- though it had only been a year since his last one. Also according to her he had no sense of fashion. He tried to play it down like it wasn't a big deal but he was pretty excited adding her excitement on made him more giddy.

By the time he was done with the clothes she made him purchase she had made him promise to take a bag with him and not open it until later with Kiba. It was just sweets according to her, but he assumed there was more to it than that.

And by the time he got home it was time to head over though it took ten minutes just to get the stupid skinny jeans on, he would kill her later for that. She was right though, his ass did look good in them.

Still he found himself standing outside Kiba's door. He couldn't believe this was happening that Kiba wanted to have dinner with him. He never thought it would happen he didn't think he was Kiba's type mostly because he only ever saw pretty or rather beautiful people around Kiba. Of course though most of the times they talked he kind of spaced out into an imaginary world where they did some- this could be a porn scene type of fantasies.

And had he not freaked out during the storm last night none of this would have happened. And despite no memories of everything he was still glad it happened because he wanted this more than he thought. So it was with sweaty palms and an irrational fear that this was a joke and Kiba didn't want this, he knocked. And it wasn't until Kiba opened the door with a warm smile and a dish towel hanging over his shoulder that Naruto found the fears being pushed down, and kami Kiba looked good in the white muscle shirt, his heart actually skipped a beat.

"Hey." Kiba smiled moving aside allowing Naruto to enter. "What's in the brown bag?" He questioned noting the tight grip Naruto had on it.

"A gift from a friend for us." Naruto smiled. "Chocolate."

Kiba's smile broadened, "Awesome. Oh, I made pasta." Kiba shut the door, a hand on the small of Naruto's back. "And I rented a movie for after dinner, if you want too, its hot fuzz."

Naruto nodded, "I would like that." He sat at the table a plate of pasta and glass of wine already out for them. He sat the bag at the end of the table feeling the last of his nervousness slip away...

"It's kind of backwards and I'm sorry about that." Kiba spoke lowly a light hue to his cheeks.

"Backwards?" Naruto questioned a confusion washing over him.

"Yeah. I kind of always wanted to do all this with you first, then you know."

Naruto blinked in surprise a tint staining his cheeks for a moment before smiling. "I'm glad it did happen though, I never would have worked up the courage to talk to you like this, though I do wish I remember how it was. . . "His voice trailed off and Kiba's smile softened.

"We can fix that, later, if you want."

Naruto reached for his fork, not trusting his voice he nodded as they began to eat, his face slightly paling and food spilled from Kiba's mouth back onto the plate.

"I'm so sorry the simple instructions I don't know how I managed to mess it up. I'll order pizza. " Kiba stood quickly, tossing a napkin over the plate.

"It's not bad." Naruto choked out.

Kiba shook his head grabbing his phone. "So not how that was supposed to go." He whined and Naruto snickered.

"Pepperoni?"

Naruto nodded listening to Kiba quickly make the order, he stood from the table grabbing both wine glasses and the bottle before making his way to the living room.

Kiba sighed after making the order he had tried to impress Naruto but apparently his sister was right he shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen. He hung up the phone and tossed it on the table before made his way to Naruto who was placing the wine on the coffee table and he couldn't help but admire the view of the tight blue jeans perfectly fitting his ass. He couldn't count the number of times he had thought about this but Naruto never really seemed to give him a lot of attention so he assumed the blond wasn't interested until last night.

Naruto stood turning to Kiba with a smile. "Want to bring the chocolate in too, we can just eat and watch the movie."

Kiba nodded grabbing the bag off the table, "Mind if we have a piece while we wait?"

"Sure." Naruto sat back on the couch while Kiba opened the bag.

"Naruto."

He looked up Kiba's expression unreadable. "Yes?"

Naruto's cheeks tinted red when the bottle came from the bag. 'Chocolate, edible body paint. 'Sakura.' He would kill her if he didn't die of a heart attack. Kiba made his way to the couch, sitting the bottle in front of Naruto on the table and sitting next to the blond.

"Hey."

Naruto met his gaze noting that Kiba's eyes were still on the bottle.

"Can I have some?"

Naruto gaped in surprise a heat seeping through his body all he could do was try collecting his composure and nod. Kiba reached for the bottle opening it before leaning Naruto's head to the side, he let a little drizzle along the blonde's neck. Watching the chocolate stream down the lightly colored flesh. Kiba leaned forward his tongue lapping at the sweet substance. Naruto leaned his head to the side giving Kiba more access a whimper escaping plump lips when heated breath ghosted over the flesh.

A shudder and his pants growing painfully tight, he knew there was no more chocolate on his neck but Kiba was still licking and sucking causing him to squirm in pleasure. It didn't take long-really that tongue and mouth had Naruto turning to mush. His body was arching into the touch while craving more, his fingers curling into broad shoulders.

"Shit." Kiba muttered pulling away slightly, and it took Naruto a few moments to register the doorbell in the background.

"Pizza." Kiba stood slowly it took a decent amount of restraint to move away from the blond. So he quickly after adjusting himself he rushed to the door with some crumpled up bills he took the pizza, "Keep the change." He tossed the pizza on the coffee table the sight alone of Naruto aroused made his cock pulse in his jeans.

"Hungry?" He whispered.

"Yes but I think I'd rather have dessert first." Naruto reached for the chocolate his mind clouded with desire all he could really think about was tasting Kiba. "Take off your shirt?"

Kiba did so, with record speed, dropping it onto the floor he sat on the brown plush couch, leaning back. His eyes hazed slightly with lust as Naruto climbed onto his lap. He popped open the cap and drizzling some over Kiba's chest and down the trail leading into his pants. Naruto closed the cap dropping it onto the couch, he leaned down tongue darting out licking along Kiba's chest, hearing the sigh leave the brunette he continued on, tongue lapping at the sauce, teeth nipping occasionally.

Naruto slipped down between Kiba's legs, "Lift your hips."

"Shit." Kiba groaned but complied the thought of what was coming made his cock throb. Naruto pulled the pants and boxer briefs down enough to free Kiba's leaking member, his tongue darted out gathering the pre-cum at the tip before sucking the tip into his mouth. Naruto pulled back slightly licking his lips he reached for the sauce again only to be yanked up and back into Kiba's lap.

"We can play more with that later." Kiba husked fingers tightening in blond locks, their lips met in a kiss that quickly became heated. Tongues tangling together in desperation Naruto pressed their bodies together as tightly as he could. Kiba grabbed the orange tank shirt only breaking the kiss long enough to pull Naruto's shirt completely off. Kiba lifted Naruto slightly maneuvering them so Naruto was on his back, Kiba between his legs before their lips meet again in a messy kiss.

"L-lube." Naruto whispered shakily between kisses, Kiba nodded pulling back slightly only to grab Naruto's hand and pulled him off the couch with him.

"Bedroom." They stumbled over each other laughing between kisses as they fell on the bed. Naruto scooted up towards the wooden headboard while Kiba moved towards the bedside table getting the lube out. He watched as Naruto struggled with the jeans trying to yank them off, rolling around.

"I hate these pants." Naruto grumbled feeling Kiba's hands on hips, with a smile he worked on helping the blond get his pants and boxers off. By the time they were done they were both breathless laughing softly as they exchanged gentle kisses.

A sharp intake of breath when fingers pinched and rolled his nipple between the fingers causing Naruto to arch into the touch a whimper escaping when erections touched his hips ground against each other Naruto in a new found need for friction.

"K-Kiba." He whined briefly when Kiba sat back, spreading Naruto's legs and moving them to wrap around his waist.

Kiba reached for the lube, slowly coating three finger. "I know this isn't the best time but I want to say this, I like you a lot and I want this to be a thing- you and me." Kiba whispered a finger pressing against the tight hole enjoying the gasp the left Naruto as he pressed the first finger in.

"M-me to..." Naruto moved his hips trying to force the fingers deeper inside. "I thought about this, so many times." Naruto gasped as the second finger pressed in.

Kiba smiled. "You thought about us?"

Naruto moaned nodding his head as a shiver raced up his spine.

"Tell me?" Kiba moved his fingers around in the tight heat his mind racing with the idea of Naruto fantasizing about him.

Naruto gasped hips pushing down. "Yesterday I had a fantasy of you pressing me against the elevator wall only to rim me."

Kiba groaned. "Later I'll definitely have to taste you, maybe in the shower, the second round."

Naruto whimpered. "Please Kiba... Inside."

Kiba grunted. "A few more minutes baby to cool down, I'll cum right away if I enter you now."

Naruto's fingers balled in the blankets his body shaking, his hips pushing unto the fingers his back arching slightly. "K-Kiba." Naruto shuddered.

Kiba groaned softly taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down he didn't want to come so fast and he felt he could do so just watching the flushed blond shudder and move around chills moving throughout his body. Soft moans passing through parted lips and the occasional whimper pass through plump- kiss swollen lips. And Kiba couldn't take it anymore he wanted to be inside the blond.

"I don't have any condoms, I- I can run to the store."

"D-don't you . . . don't you dare." Naruto sighed when fingers withdrew. "Come inside."

Kiba shuddered opening the cap with a shaky hand he coated his cock. Carefully trying not to cum the thought of cumming inside Naruto made his body shake in pleasure. Kiba lifted Naruto's hips slightly he pressed himself into the tight passageway. Both men moaned, Kiba leaning down swiping his tongue along a plump bottom lip kissing Naruto who gasped into his mouth arms wrapping around tanned shoulders, nails briefly digging into the flesh as Kiba continued to sheath himself inside the tight heat.

It was hot Naruto breathed through his nose gasping into the kiss his nails ranking along broad shoulders as Kiba started rocking his hips setting a slow pace that left Naruto shaking in pleasure tightly holding onto him his hips meeting each thrust. Their lips parted a string of saliva still connected them.

"N-Naruto..." The lewd sounds that spilt from those pink lips only fueled Kiba's movement, the pace becoming more frantic he managed to slip a shaky hand from Naruto's hip to his leaking cock, stroking frantically Naruto's name coming from his mouth in a needy tone that quickly had Naruto clenching around him. Hips frantically meeting each thrust as Naruto's body worked through his orgasm. Kiba's own orgasm hit quickly with short thrusts he came inside Naruto hips snapping forward until his cock was too sensitive he had to pull out. He leaned down an arm resting next to Naruto's head he didn't put his weight on Naruto despite the urge to collapse he instead kissed the parted lips lazily.

After a few moments Kiba rolled onto his back pulling Naruto against his chest he kissed atop of blond locks, smiling as they both laid there holding each other and Kiba couldn't help the way a stupid smile broke out on his face when he heard the soft snoring coming from his partner.

"I think it's definitely love." He whispered to the sleeping blond and ignoring the stomach growl he heard he wrapped his arm tighter around Naruto's shoulder. "Definitely."


End file.
